1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved electrical terminal block for speakers, particularly vehicle audio speakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As consumer interest in high power speakers have increased, manufacturers have accordingly enhanced the performance capabilities of their speaker product line. However, the increased cost of such enhanced speakers have caused customers to look at other options which will utilize existing speakers or woofers. In this regard, it has been suggested that a connection of multiple speakers, in parallel or series, will provide enhanced performance without the attendant increase in costs. However, a low cost terminal block assembly that would enable such connections is currently unavailable.
What is therefore desired is to provide a terminal block assembly which enables speakers, or woofers, to be connected in parallel or series.
The present invention provides a terminal block assembly that enables multiple speakers, or woofers, to be connected in series or parallel.
In a first embodiment, the terminal block assembly has four receiving ports, two ports being formed in a first metal block, or holder, and two ports being formed in a second metal holder. The output leads from a first speaker are coupled to the two of the receiving ports; the output leads from a second speaker are coupled to the other two receiving ports. The output leads are mounted securely in the receiving ports using fastening screws. The output leads from a power amplifier are connected to input terminals formed on the terminal block
In a second embodiment, the terminal block assembly comprises two receiving ports, each port being formed in a metal holder, the configuration otherwise being similar to that of the first embodiment.